I Have a Feeling
by EMOSAURUS
Summary: When Harry's mother died, all that's left is her belongings, her husband, and her son. But when James decides to date again, what will become of Harry's gonna-be stepmom?
1. Lily's Funeral

I Have a Feeling

James's new girlfriend leaves young Harry suspicious. What will he do to prove to his father that his lover is untrustworthy?

Chapter One: Lily's Funeral

(A/n: Lily and James lived (somehow) and then, Lily got cancer and died.)

Everyone stood in silence as the casket was lowered into the hole. Harry looked up at his father. He tugged on the bottom of his father's pants, and James looked down. James looked at him solemnly, and Harry raised his arms over his head. "Come here, Harry," he said, picking up the small child. Harry lay in his father's arms for the next few minutes, before Harry jumped out and got the flowers that were lying on a nearby bench. He picked them up and walked over to the hole. "Bye, Mummy," he whispered before tossing them in. James smiled sadly and picked Harry up and walked back to the sidewalk. After he made sure nobody was watching, James apparated back to the house that he, Harry, and Lily all used to share, before...

Flashback

"_Mr. Potter, we have your wife in the hospital right now. She was picked up immediately from her job site while you were taking care of your son, but she wants you to come see her now," said a man from St. Mungo's through the fireplace. James nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked. The man shook his head. "We'll have to tell you when you get here." _

_James took Harry and apparated to St. Mungo's. He ran to a man who was standing by the front door. "Mr. Potter?" the man asked. James nodded. The man took James up a few flights of stairs and to a final room. James opened the door. "Mind watching him for a second?" James asked, indicating Harry. The Healer nodded. He took Harry next to the room. _

_As James approached the bed, he found Lily smiling softly. "Lily, what happened?" he asked. "You said you'd be fine today, that I could take care of Harry for once." Lily sighed. _

"_James," she gasped. "I have cancer. I don't have very long. I want to see Harry before..." she stopped herself from saying the inevitable. James called Harry in. _

_Harry trotted into the room. He bounced up onto the bed. "Hi, Mummy!" he said happily. Lily smiled. "Hi, Harry," she said. "How're you doing?" Harry rolled his head around._

"_Fine..." he said. "How're you doing?" Lily held back tears that were threatening to fall._

_"I'm... doing fine...I guess," she said quietly. Harry frowned. _

_"Why do you guess?" he asked sadly. _

"_Harry, I don't have very long to live," Lily whispered. Harry's expression was unreadable. His bottom lip began quivering and tears welled up in his green eyes. For being seven years old, he had a lot of understanding and a lot of emotion. "Don't cry, Harry," Lily said. "I'll always be with you." She pulled her young son up to her. "I have to go get water," James said. He left Lily and Harry in the room alone. _

_Harry lay with his mother for almost an hour. "Goodbye, Harry," Lily whispered. Harry said nothing, but knew he would say it when it was truly goodbye. He sniffed and got off the bed. He left the room and went to meet his father. Harry didn't have to say anything; the story was readable in his expression. James sighed and took his son's hand. Then they went back to their home. _

End Flashback

So, now, Harry and James lived alone. James tried to take care of his son the best he could, but usually took him to the Burrow to be left with his other Order member, Molly. She had other children, but was a great mother. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, lived with Molly, who was his mother. (duh).

Harry was usually left alone if Ron was ill. Molly didn't do much to make sure that Ron got better quickly; she believed it was better if he got well on his own.

When Ron fell ill with a high temperature and a bad cough, Harry was left alone. He didn't like to play with Fred and George, because they always tortured him with something. He didn't like to play with Ginny, because she wanted to have tea parties, and Harry had no time for a tea party. Percy was always too serious, and there was never anyone to play with. So, he sat in the kitchen and helped Molly with things like getting spoons. Molly could've used magic, but she knew Harry was having a bad time, so she felt as though it helped him that he knew he could help.

Later on in the day, the front door opened. Harry peered around the corner to see who was coming. "Hi, Padfoot," Harry muttered sadly. Sirius looked down at the young boy sympathetically. "Hey, Harry. How're you holding up?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Alright, I guess," he answered. "Dad's never home, and when he comes to get me, he's always tired and he doesn't even want to talk to me, and sometimes he yells." Sirius looked at Harry calmly before picking him up. "Why does he yell at you?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "Sometimes, he says I breathe too loud or when I cough, or sometimes, I wish that it wasn't my mum that died." Sirius was shocked.

"Why do you say that, Harry?" he urged. Harry sighed.

"Because he said the same thing about me the other night," he whispered. Molly dropped the glass she was holding. Sirius sat in horror. "What did he say something like that for?" he gasped. Harry coughed.

"Because I couldn't go to sleep. Dad said, 'Well, maybe if it hadn't been your _mother_ who died, I could get some sleep around here. You don't help me any, anyway.' It's not like I haven't tried to keep my room clean, but Dad doesn't even care. He only cares about himself. Ever since mum died..." he paused. "He's been a jerk."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "Molly, would you make sure Harry gets taken care of properly? I need to go have a word with James." Molly picked up Harry and hugged him. She set him back down near the table. Fred and George came out from behind the corner of the kitchen. "Hi, Harry," they said coolly. "Want to come play in our room? We promise we won't experiment on you." Molly looked at her twins seriously. "Do anything bad to this poor child and I'll hex you into next year!" she said. The twins nodded simply and Harry followed them up to their room.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

"James!" Sirius called. "James! Get your ass out here!" James trudged out of the kitchen. "What do you want, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius's face grew red.

"What the hell do you think I want? How's Harry been lately?" he asked angrily. James sighed.

"Fine, I think..." he said.

"YOU THINK??? MAN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD THINK!"

"Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"Because you don't even spend time with him anymore!"

"I have to work!"

"My god damn ass you do!"

"I do!"

"How much do you talk with him?"

"All the time!"

"How is that possible if he's ALWAYS at Molly's?"

"I talk to him when he comes home!"

"And how much of that is actually civilized conversation?"

"All of it!"

"So I suppose you yelling at him and saying that you wish he'd have been the one who died is really civilized, right?"

"I never said that."

"I guess you don't really know what you say."  
"I never said that."

"You may not have noticed it, but you did! And until you can come to Molly's without being so damn tired, you don't get him back!" And with that, Sirius left.


	2. Apologies

I Have a Feeling

Chapter Two: Apologies

James moped around his house for the rest of the day. When Molly used the Floo Network to contact him, she brought Harry back. She said nothing while she set Harry on the chair near the fire. She waved goodbye and went back to the Burrow. Harry was silent. James looked over at him. Harry stood up and ran up to his room. James was about to say something, but decided against it. He waited until he thought Harry was ready for bed. James went up to his son's room.

"Harry?" he asked, knocking on the door. James pushed the door open, and stepped inside. He sat down on Harry's bed. Harry was facing the wall. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" James said softly. Harry coughed, and then shook his head.

"I don't want you to talk to me anymore," he said. James felt hurt, but he understood why Harry wouldn't want to talk to him. "Harry, I'm---" Harry sat up. "No, you're not," he interrupted. "And I just told you I don't want you talking to me anymore. Go find another girlfriend; maybe then you won't be such a jerk." Harry left the room and went to go hide in the closet downstairs.

James sighed. "So much for that," he muttered. "Good job, James... gets pissed off at poor Harry and now he's pissed off... I see where he gets it." James ran a hand through his dark hair, and then lay down on the bed. "What am I going to do now?" he said to no one.

Hours later, James went downstairs to go find Harry, afraid that he could hurt himself if he was alone, but then again, knew he couldn't get in trouble because Harry was usually cautious about certain things. "Harry? Harry? Where'd you go...?" James muttered to himself. James opened all the cupboards, doors, and closets. When he finally opened the last closet, James found Harry curled up in a ball in the corner, sleeping. James grinned sadly. "Poor kid," he whispered. James scooped up Harry and carried him upstairs. "Goodnight, Harry," he said quietly, pulling the blankets over his son's shoulders. James clicked off the light and then closed the door for the most part.

"It'll be better someday..." James muttered.

When Harry woke up the next day, he stretched as much as his little body would let him and then got dressed. He looked outside. There were partial clouds, and a little bit of sun. But there was a little bit of rain, but not a lot. It was only enough to where the trees in the yard were freshened with the morning rain. Harry coughed.

He went downstairs and sat on the couch. James sat down next to him. "Harry, I don't care if you want me to talk to you or not; this has to happen or Sirius is gonna kill me," he said quickly. "Before we go to Molly's, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about saying that I wish that your mother wasn't the one who died, and I'm sorry if I've been an ass lately. It's just that... well, with your mother's death and everything... things have been hard. I'm under a lot of stress right now, and I'm trying to raise you single-handedly, but without Molly, you probably wouldn't be able to live much longer. I'm trying to do the best I can. But it's kind of hard when I've got an energetic seven-year-old. Well, since we're both ready to go, let's go." When James finished, he apparated to Molly's.

When they got to Molly's, Molly kissed Harry's forehead. "How're you doing today, dear?" she asked. Harry grinned. "Fine," he answered in a squeaky voice. "How about you?" he asked. Molly shrugged. "Better, now that Ron's not ill anymore," she said. Harry grinned broadly. "He's in his room," Molly said.

Harry ran upstairs to Ron's room.

James grinned as he watched him go. "Have a nice day, Molly," James said, as he exited.

"Harry, I was sick yesterday!" Ron said, almost as though it were a good thing. "I know!" Harry said, in the same tone. "So..." Harry said quietly. "What do you wanna do now that you're not sick?" The two boys thought about their future activities for a while.

"I know!" Ron said suddenly. "We can get sick... again!" The two friends celebrated as they ran outside into the mud that was in Molly's garden. Sure enough, the next day, both of them came down with colds. Molly sighed. "Of course..." she muttered. "They're always so sick."

Molly nursed them back to health and within four days, they were feeling better again. Harry had it worse, because he'd been vomiting about eight times an hour, while Ron was only vomiting three times an hour. Molly kept count. She was planning on nursing them the Muggle way, but when they started vomiting, she used her magic, and they were all healed. Harry and Ron decided not to get sick for a while. Their throats were still burning from the stomach acid.

"That'll teach them," Molly said when Harry came back to the Burrow, good as new. The two boys decided that they'd rather hang around help Molly and throw things at Ginny.

Ron picked up a pillow and tossed it at his sister. Ginny started crying. Harry and Ron ran out of the room, laughing hysterically. Ginny ran out of her room to her mother, but on the way down the stairs, Ron hit her with another pillow. Luckily, Harry was at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny was 'caught' by Harry before she could get injured. "Nice catch, Harry! Now throw her back up here so we can do it again!" Ron joked. Ginny hugged Harry, but was still crying, and ran to her mother. Harry and Ron sighed, and they headed back up to Ron's room.

Thanks to all the people who've been reviewing the story! HOORAY! CHAPTER TWO!!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE ALL LEARN ABOUT JAMES'S SECRET!!!


	3. Stacy

I Have a Feeling

Chapter Three: Stacy

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

One day, Harry was playing in his room, alone, when he heard his father calling from downstairs. "Coming, Dad!" Harry called, opening the door to his room, and running downstairs.

"What is it?" he asked. No sooner had he spoken, a woman with red hair and brown eyes entered the room. "Who's that, Dad?" Harry asked quietly. James grinned.

"Her name is Stacy. We're getting married in a few weeks, and she's going to be your new mum." Harry's heart sank. "But—but--- she doesn't like me!" Harry cried.

"Nonsense," said Stacy. "You're absolutely adorable!" Harry could tell she was faking it, but knew that he could never convince James of it.

Harry gave Stacy a fake smile and walked upstairs. Harry didn't come out of his room for days, and because he had a bathroom in his room, he could still get water, but wouldn't come out for food. James constantly tried to get into Harry's room. No matter what, he couldn't. He found it odd, but nonetheless, he knew why; Harry still missed his mother. However, Harry would adjust in time, James thought.

SIX YEARS LATER

"Hermione, I don't want to get up for school," Harry argued. He had made friends with Hermione in first year, when she tripped over the rug and landed on him. He had helped her up, and they'd been friends since. "Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't have to," Harry answered. Hermione frowned.

"Everyone has to go to school, Harry," Hermione said.

"Not me," Harry said simply.

"Why do you think you're so special?" Hermione said angrily.

"Because today's my parents' anniversary. Dumbledore and I are going back to my house so we can 'celebrate'," Harry said sarcastically.

"You don't seem too excited about it. They're your parents, and you love them, right?" Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah," Harry said. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. You wanna come? I'm sure Dumbledore would let you." Hermione smiled.

"Just so I can keep you company," Hermione answered.

Harry got up and dressed and he and Hermione were just about ready to go to Dumbledore's office, when Harry said, "Hermione. You're NOT wearing that uniform to my bedroom. Go change into something more casual, would you?"

Hermione sighed and went upstairs. She put on jeans, normal shoes, and a T-shirt.

"Thank you," Harry said. Hermione nodded and went with Harry down to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm only allowing Hermione to come because I know for a fact she has all the homework for the next three months finished," said Dumbledore. Hermione smiled sweetly, and they all took a Portkey to Harry's house. When they got there, Harry led Hermione upstairs to his room.

"Nice room," Hermione said. She sat down on Harry's bed. Harry's bedroom was large, and his bed was comfortable. Hermione lay down on the bed, and hid underneath the blankets. She giggled.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Harry," said Stacy. "Your father wants you to come downstairs." Harry sighed.

"I'm not going downstairs! It's not my bloody anniversary!"

"He says he'll ground you if you don't."

"Good! He can kiss my ass for all I care! I'm not coming downstairs!"

"He wants you and your girlfriend down here now!"

"NO!"

With that, Stacy left. Hermione looked at Harry. "What?" Harry said. "This is what I put up with on Christmas, and the summer... it's so impossible living here."

Hermione sighed. "Well, can we please go downstairs? I haven't had breakfast yet, and I'm hungry."

Harry shook his head, but led her to the kitchen anyway. Hermione sat on the counter while some toast was in the toaster. When it was done, they were about to leave the kitchen when---

"Harry! Finally! Your mother told me what you said, and I know you're angry at me all the time, but would please not act as though it's her fault?" James cried. Harry's eyes narrowed at 'your mother' because Stacy was NOT his mother and would never be his mother. "She's not my mother," Harry said angrily.

"Yes, Harry. She is your mother."

"Having her around for since I was seven doesn't qualify as being my mum! Quit calling her that!"  
"She's your mother, and you will respect her in that way. Drop it," James said venomously.

"She's not my mum," Harry whispered. "Hermione, let's go for a walk."

Harry and Hermione left the house and went outside. They walked several blocks. "Where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Harry said quickly.

They stopped at a large, grassy field. Harry walked around, looking at the ground for a few minutes. He stopped. There was a large, rectangular stone in the ground with the name 'Lily Evans Potter' on it. He knelt down. He picked some flowers that were a few inches away and put them on the ground. "Sorry this happened to me, Mum," Harry said quietly. "I hate Stacy." Hermione looked at Harry with pity, but didn't hear what he had said. When they left, Hermione asked, "Who is Lily, anyway? Was she your sister or something?" Harry stopped. He turned to Hermione. He shook his head. Hermione wouldn't understand why Harry said Stacy wasn't his mom. Harry always tried to forget about the last moments he'd spent with his mother before she said goodbye. Harry knew Hermione was smart, but she was acting like a blonde at this point.

Harry didn't even bother. Hermione and Harry got back to Harry's room. Harry was quiet. He pulled a small envelope out of his dresser drawer. He handed it to Hermione, who opened it. The envelope had pictures of a skinny woman with red hair. She looked like Stacy.

"Harry, I hate to bring it up, but why do you hate your mother so much? I mean, she seems nice," Hermione said.

"I don't hate my mum. I love my mum."

"Then how come you're so mean to her?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You speak to her as though she's scum."

"No, I don't. Hermione, what are you talking about? You've never even met my mum."  
"I might not have met her, but I see her at the beginning and end of every year at King's Cross."

"Nobody's seen my mum for six years, Hermione."

"That's not true! I just saw her!"

"Where?"

"Downstairs."

"Hermione, quit talking about my mum."

"But--- I want to know why you hate her!"

"I don't!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking.

"Harry! Don't ignore my question!"

"Why not?"

"Because I need to know!" Hermione yelled. She looked up at Harry, and saw that his face was red. He looked as though he was suppressing coughs, but she could tell he wasn't. It was something different.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked calmly. She sat next to Harry on the bed. Harry shook his head.

"No, Harry, what's wrong?"

He shook his head again.

His body was shaking, now.

Hermione hugged him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harry, once again, shook his head.

"I can't," he choked.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you," he said. Hermione hugged him tighter. Realization hit Hermione like a brick. "Lily was your mother, wasn't she?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, and then began sobbing softly onto Hermione's shoulder. "It's okay," she reassured him. When Harry cooled down a bit, Hermione asked, "Why do you hate Stacy?" But, just then, Stacy burst into the room. Hermione was still sitting right next to Harry. Stacy looked horrified. "JAMES! HARRY WAS KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND AND THEN CALLED ME A BITCH!" she screamed.

"That's why. She tells my dad all these damn lies, so I get in trouble. Dad probably hates me now. Listen... 3...2...1..."

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" James shouted. Harry gave Hermione a look that clearly said, "I hate my life." Harry walked downstairs.

"What is it, Dad?" Harry said solemnly.

"Don't 'What is it, Dad' me! You know very well what!" James yelled. Harry glared at his father. "We weren't, and I didn't," Harry said simply. "You know that Stacy's a bitch! I just don't like to say it to her face!"

James's face turned red with anger. "Don't call your mother that!"

"STACY IS NOT MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Harry shouted. The room was silent. Hermione watched from the banister. "And you know what, Dad?" Harry said quietly. The room was still quiet enough to where everyone could still hear. "I think the wrong one did die. Not me, not Mum. We don't deserve to die. You. I have my doubts. Let's go, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione followed Harry out the front door. Harry sighed as they walked down the sidewalk.

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_And this is my apology_

_I killed myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

Hermione looked over at him. She could see that he was silently crying, but was obviously holding everything back. Hermione's heart sank. The two took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, and then went to Diagon Alley. They traveled by Floo to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was surprised that anybody was there. "Harry! Hermione, dear—what are you doing out of school?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"It's my dad's anniversary with Stacy today. Stacy just... went too far, and so did Dad. I don't want to go home, but I'm going to have to next month for Christmas. My dad'll have the Ministry put me under arrest and classify me as a runaway. Anything to get me home."

_And I wished for things that I don't need_

_(all I wanted)_

_And what I chased won't set me free_

_(all I wanted)_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_  
_"I never did like that Stacy woman. She looks as if she works she works the street corners when James goes to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said. "What did she do?"

Harry sighed. He told her everything that happened that day. "He keeps trying to brainwash me into thinking that Stacy's my actual mother," Harry said.

"I hate Stacy, and I hate my dad. I really wish it _wasn't_ my mother that died."

_Oh, yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was?_

"Oh, Harry. You don't really mean that," Hermione said. Harry laughed evilly.

"Hermione, I really do. If Mum could change my dad, she could change any other asshole. She loved me, probably more than she did my dad. She'd believe what I'd say about anyone she'd date, no matter how nice they seemed.

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_Take these things, so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been filled with doubt_

"And... I wish it was my dad that had cancer. I wish I could end up... someone else's kid. Not his. Someone else." Harry paused. "It's not as though I wish Dad would get the Crucio or something, just... just die."

_We're taught to lead the life you choose_

_(all I wanted)_

_You know your love's run out on you_

_(all I wanted)_

_And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

"Hermione? Do you think that... maybe Sirius would let me stay with him instead of at home?" Harry said hopefully. Hermione nodded. "Sirius believes what you say. Of course. He probably doesn't even like Stacy." Harry nodded. "Good. I'm not going home until Stacy's gone."

_Oh, yeah_

_It's easy to forget, yeah_

_When you choke on the regrets, yeah_

_Who the hell did I think I was? _

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And no where's home and no more wrong_

"I can't believe she lied like that. I mean, I can, it's just... why? I didn't do anything to her. Well..." Harry said. "Now, it's just war. I'm going to make sure I never have to deal with Stacy again. I'll make her leave. My dad'll realize something's going on."

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Mmm, yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_Mmm hmmm mmm_

"He won't love Stacy anymore."

4545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

So! That's the end of this chapter. I'll make sure that there's some cool stuff included in this story. If anyone has any suggestions about what I can do to revise it or make it so you'll like it even more, tell me! 2,149 words! Forget about what the word counter says!

Later! ---Cameron Seiger (not really).


	4. Revealed

A/N: Hatomi--- the song I used in the last chapter is called "Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls! 5678567856785678567856785678567856856785678567856785678567856785678

I Have a Feeling

Chapter Four: Revealed

1234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234

When Harry and Hermione got back to school, Harry went straight up to bed. He didn't even bother showing up late for any of his classes. He just lay there in bed for hours. Hermione and Ron came up to talk to him.

"Harry, look," said Hermione. "I know you miss your mother, but... you can't go on lying in bed all the time. You have to get up."

Ron nodded. "If you don't, then... well, I don't know what, but, something's bound to happen to you. So... just... don't do anything that's gonna get you in trouble... like... try to get into You-Know-Who's mind. He'd kill you for that one. Actually, he'd probably kill me and make you watch."

Harry looked up at Ron, disgusted. "Anyway," Ron added quickly. "Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry sighed and got up. Hermione noticed immediately that Harry didn't have a shirt on. She shrugged as if it were no big deal. It would be if it were her without a shirt on, especially in front of her male friends. He put a black shirt on.

Harry walked down to Dumbledore's office. He remembered that he didn't know the password, but fortunately, the gargoyle was on the side, anyway. Dumbledore knew Harry would come.

When he got up to Dumbledore, the headmaster had already had a comfortable-looking chair sitting in front of the desk. Harry lay on the chair sideways. "So... what can I do for you today, professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Harry. Could you please tell me about your life... at home?" he asked kindly. Harry sighed. "Well, here at Hogwarts---"

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "Let me rephrase that. Could you please tell me about your life outside of school? Where you live?"

Harry nodded. He squirmed in his chair. "Err..." he began. "At my house, I eat and sleep, and stuff. It's really boring, and really irritating. All I ever hear is 'Harry, you need to be nice to your mother' or 'Harry, your mother is having some problems downstairs. Go help her.' Stacy is NOT my mother. I don't even like her. James might, but I don't." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the final statement.

"When did you start referring to your father by his first name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Since he yelled at me in front of Hermione," Harry said quietly. "And he shouldn't be bitching at me at all, but he does anyway."

"Maybe your father doesn't understand that your stepmother is making up these things that you supposedly said to her."

"James wouldn't care. He just defends Stacy. Stacy acted nice, but then she turned evil. I hate her. I hate James, too."

When Christmas rolled around, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went their separate ways when they got off the train. Harry went with Sirius, Ron went with his father, and Hermione went with her mother. "So, Harry," began Sirius. "Why don't you want to go to your 'residential housing'?" Sirius made sure he didn't say 'home' because Harry never liked being there.

"I'll talk about it when we get there."

When they got to Sirius's house, Harry took his things upstairs, and then came back down to talk to Sirius in the kitchen.

Harry told Sirius everything: why he didn't want to go home, about Stacy, about James. Sirius listened understandingly. "I never liked that Stacy woman," said Sirius. Harry grinned, remembering what Mrs. Weasley had said about her. "And," Harry added, "he yelled at me in front of Hermione." Sirius shook his head.

"Hermione didn't know about your mother dying, did she?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "She had no bloody idea. She thought Stacy was my mother."

"Listen, Harry. Your father knows you're here, and he said he didn't want you here. I simply said, 'Do what you want to get him back, but he won't stay.' And he was like, 'He's my kid. Not yours. Mine.' So I said, 'Don't act like he's just something you pick up at a store.' So he was all, 'Well, that's basically all he is; a pet. I have to feed him and give him water and buy him things. He is my pet; my belonging.'" Harry sighed.

"He acts like the kind of person that would say something like that. Stacy's not his belonging, though. He is Stacy's belonging. She controls him, makes him believe what she says, and--- you believe me, right? What Stacy does and stuff?" Harry said suddenly.

Sirius nodded truthfully. "Of course I do. I've met the woman. She's evil. I can't believe that you're forced to live with her."

"Err..." Harry said. "If the Ministry were to come and get me, I'm going to leave my stuff here. I'm not staying in that house for the entire Christmas. There's no way. Anyway..." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm tired. 'Night, Padfoot."

"'Night, Harry."

Three days later, Sirius was helping Harry with some homework when there was a shattering noise coming from downstairs. Sirius knew that the window in front had been broken, but he questioned what it was. Harry ran downstairs. He almost saw the shattered glass when he felt his arms being held back. "Mr. Potter, I'm very sorry. It's orders," said a man's voice from behind. Harry was dragged away from Sirius's house. Harry and the man holding him were apparated to Harry's house.

Harry was freed from the man's grasp, and ran up to his room. He threw himself onto his bed. He was just a belonging. He didn't have any purpose in his father's house. Finally, Harry decided that if his father would go to this length just to get him back, then he must be a rather important belonging. But he wouldn't stay here. No. He would have to plot a way to get away... a way for his father not to find him.

So, for the next few days, Harry didn't do anything but plot. He didn't drink, eat, sleep or anything else. He just plotted his escape. At last, Harry came up with a plan to get away from his father.

First, he would get the money he'd been hiding behind the photo of his mother that hung on the wall. Then, he'd take the Knight Bus to Sirius's house to get his school things. Afterward, he'd use his broom to go to Hogwarts, where his father couldn't disturb him. It was that simple. Yes. That simple.

Unfortunately, the night Harry ran away, he had a disturbing illness. He was constantly tired, and couldn't stop having coughing fits. He got to Sirius's house pale, cold, weak, and ill. Sirius took him upstairs. Harry fell asleep instantly. He was quiet when he slept, unlike Ron, who snored late into the night and into the early hours of the morning.

When Harry woke up days later, Sirius was just now coming into the room he was sleeping in. "Sirius? What... what happened? I can't be here... they'll... they'll... find me, and... I'll have to go back..." Harry said groggily. "I don't feel good right now." Harry held his stomach. Sirius picked him up and took him into the bathroom. He sat outside the door while he listened to Harry empty the contents of his stomach that Sirius had put in him during his illness and sleep. He knew Harry wasn't feeling well and had been sleeping, but Harry was underweight enough as it was.

Harry washed his face and got some water before heaving himself back to bed. "I'm so tired," he muttered. Sirius laughed.

"What could have possibly made you this ill during the holidays?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"I don't know..." Harry muttered. "James took the heater out of my room and put it in the kitchen so that Stacy wouldn't be cold when she was cooking that poisonous crap she makes."

"It was freezing cold outside!" Sirius said, shocked. "Why would he do something stupid like that for Stacy? You're his son! He should know that you're too thin to be in the cold like that!"

Harry nodded. "But it's not like he cares. If Mum were here, she wouldn't do this. Dad would cook the food so that Mum wouldn't have to be cold. Of course, Mum would put something on when she was cooking so she wouldn't get cold. She'd never get the heat out of my room to keep her warm. Mum loved me. She loved Dad, too. But, then, Dad turned into just... James, and I am never going to see her again, but still dwell on the time when I didn't think about her dying."

Harry was quiet for a while. He dozed off calmly.

Sirius was cooking something in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. "At least it's not the window being broken," Sirius said, putting a lid on the saucepan. He walked up to the front door and opened it. A woman wearing a long, black cloak was standing in front of him. "Where's Harry?" she asked. Sirius didn't know who she was, but knew that it wasn't a Death Eater or a Ministry official, so he said, "Upstairs. Down the hall, last door on the left." The woman thanked him and ran upstairs.

She sat down on the bed. She looked at the boy lying in front of her, unconscious. The sight almost brought her to tears, because she never thought she'd find him like this. She heard that he was ill, but figured he had a fever. But, this looked worse than a fever. His skin was white as paper, and his face was covered in cold sweat. Underneath his eyes were black, but she could tell it wasn't because it was bruised, but because he simply hadn't been sleeping enough. She put a hand to his face. It was hot. The woman went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. She slowly ran the cold cloth along the surface of the boy's skin. Slowly, he woke up. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?" the woman asked. Harry remembered that voice. In the back of his mind, he knew exactly who it was. Harry sat up in his bed. He pushed the hood on the cloak down. "I knew you weren't gone," he said quietly. "You'd never leave me to suffer with Dad and Stacy, would you? But why'd you leave?"

Lily smiled. "I had to do it for your protection. It would take years to explain. Now... tell me about this Stacy woman." Harry hugged his mother, and lay back down on the bed, explaining everything about Stacy to her. After a few days, Harry slowly got better.

Lily explained to Sirius that she hadn't really died etc., etc. Lily took Harry to see James and Stacy. When James saw Lily, he immediately fell for her all over again. It was like seeing her for the first time. Of course, when James saw Lily for the first time, she looked happy to be at her new school, and this first time, she looked like she was ready to start the third world war. Lily walked up to James. "How could you treat our son like that?" she demanded. "Believing what that—that—bitch says about him? You haven't even heard Harry's side of the story! Next thing you know, you'll be throwing him into the wall!"

James was speechless. "Look, Lily, I—"

"Shut up! You don't get a say in this! You either leave your bitch or I'm taking my son." The room was silent. Harry looked over at his mother.

"Lily," James said. His tone made Lily's expression soften. "I still love you." James turned to Stacy. "Stacy," he began. "I'm sorry. I can't be with you. I'm not leaving my son, and I'm not leaving my wife." Stacy's face turned red. "That's right. You're not leaving your wife," she said. James smirked before turning to Lily. He winked at her. "You're right, Stace," he said. "I'm not." James took her hand, and stroked the finger that had the ring on it, before tearing it off her hand. "However," he added, "whoever wears this ring is my wife." James placed the ring on Lily's finger. "I'm not leaving my son, and I'm not leaving my wife. Bye, Stacy." Stacy screamed.

"I don't think so!" she shouted. She ran over and grabbed Harry. She had her forearm around his neck, her wand pointed at his head. "I'll kill him. Take me back or I'll kill him." James shook his head.

"I'm not taking you back."

Harry looked at his father in shock. Harry's green eyes filled with fear. "Avada Kedavra!" Stacy shouted. Nothing happened. "DAMN IT!" she screamed. Stacy took Harry and threw him against the wall. She picked him back up and shook his shoulders until there was a pop-noise in his arm. "BITCH!" Lily screamed. She ran at Stacy. She took Stacy's head and kicked her between the legs. "DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Stacy stood holding herself for several minutes. "Stupefy!" James shouted. "Just in case." James ran over to where Lily was kneeling. "Harry, you have to wake up," Lily said repeatedly. "You're going to be okay." James picked up Harry and took him up to his room. Lily sat by his bedside, while James did everything Lily said in order to make Harry comfortable. "And it's bloody cold in here! What happened to the heat?" Lily cried. James sighed and ran downstairs to get the heater. He took it upstairs and plugged it into the wall. The room instantly was heated. The next day, Harry woke up. "Harry! You're awake!" Lily said happily.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck, and then, the truck went in reverse and ran my head over again," Harry said groggily. Lily laughed. "But... are you okay now? You're not... sick? Is anything broken?" she asked.

"My shoulder, probably," he said. "And... my back hurts really badly." Lily shook her head. "What are we going to do with you? You're always getting hurt." Harry nodded. "Yeah, well. Let's just say that Madame Pomfrey and I have become very good friends." Lily smiled.

"Are you going to stay now?" Harry asked. "You won't leave me again?" Lily nodded. "I'm never leaving you again."

Harry nodded. "Good. I can't stand Dad when he's with some bitch that says stuff about me that's not even true."

"What happened to Stacy anyway?" Harry asked.

"Your father had her picked up by the Ministry. They scanned her name. Turns out she was Sarah Pierre, that woman that was killing all those ill children in Muggle hospitals."

"I don't want her to come back. What if she gets out of Azkaban?" Harry said worriedly.  
"I don't think she can. She's not good enough."

"Okay."

"You wanna get up, or do you wanna go to the school and see Madame Pomfrey about that shoulder?" Harry sighed.

"That second one," he said. Lily smiled and they took a Portkey to the Hospital Wing.

When Harry's shoulder was fixed, they went home. Everyone sat at the dinner table, eating the food that Lily cooked. "Mum, this is great," Harry said.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"Yeah, honey, this is really great."

"Thank you," Lily repeated, in the same squeaky voice.

12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234

OK! That's the end of this chapter, but not of the story! I got most of this chapter's idea from my reviewers, and... keep the reviews coming! 24 so far!


	5. Back

I Have a Feeling

Chapter...uh...: Back

455555455555455555455555455555455555455555455555455555455555455555455555

As Harry's shoulder felt better, Lily and James tried settling their differences. Because, even though James had chosen to take Lily back, Lily hadn't forgiven James for his stupidity and distrust in his own son. Lily took care of and talked to Harry while James was working. When James tried to talk to Lily before they went to bed, Lily said, "I still haven't forgiven you for your stupidity and distrust in our own son." (See?!? I told you she didn't forgive him yet.)

"I have to go tell my son goodnight," Lily stated simply before getting out of bed and exiting the room. She walked down the hallway to Harry's room. She opened the door softly. Harry opened his eyes when he heard the noise.

"Harry?" Lily said quietly. "I just wanted to come in here to tell you goodnight." Lily walked towards Harry's bed, and kneeled down. "Your father and I are still trying to solve our own problems, but... how are you doing?"

Harry sighed.

"Not that well," Harry said. "I'm bored and I'm not tired and I want to go back to school." Lily smiled. "Well..." she said. "You're going back to school the day after tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know," Harry answered, "but I don't want to go back and then come here during the summer two parents and me living with one."

"Harry, that would never happen. Things wouldn't get that terrible around here."

"Yeah, sure they wouldn't," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Lily began, sitting up onto the bed, "you have to trust me. I'd never leave you like that." Harry scoffed.

"That's what you said when I was five," he said angrily. Lily thought about his words.

"Harry, you need to know that I did it for your protection. I'm not like your father, and he's not like me, but you need to know that we both love you and we'd never split up to satisfy ourselves."

Harry thought for a minute. "But you still lied to me," Harry said after a while. "You still left, and I don't care if it was for my protection; you lied and it doesn't mean shit now. Go back to bed. Goodnight."

Lily sighed. Before she left the room, she whispered, "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Harry nodded, rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Harry tried sleeping in. But, all he could hear was yelling coming from downstairs. He finally got dressed and went downstairs. "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP???" he shouted as he walked into the living room. His parents immediately stopped yelling and said, "Good morning, Harry."

"If I have to do this during the summer, you two will be lucky to have me for thirty seconds," Harry said, sighing. "Just like Ron and Hermione... only Ron doesn't get Hermione; Hermione doesn't have to suffer with Ron. They'd get divorced in eight minutes. That's why me and Hermione get to end up together. Because... because we won't end up like her and Ron would. And... if I die, then, well... Hermione can do whatever the hell she feels like. Not like I wouldn't give her that freedom, but---"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice. "Harry, you might want to get your things ready for school tomorrow," she said. Harry nodded and ran upstairs to his room to gather his belongings for school the following day.

END

Story's not over. Chapter is. I couldn't remember which chapter I was on, so I just put 'uh...' on it. So... yeah. I'll make the next chapter more detailed later.


	6. Why Are You So Happy?

**I Have A Feeling**

**Chapter 6: Why Are You So Happy?**

When Harry returned back to school the next day, Hermione noticed that he wasn't as irritable as he usually was after being left at home for two weeks. "Harry, what's up?" Hermione asked. She walked up to Harry and sat down in the Great Hall.

"Nothing, you?" Harry said. Hermione shrugged. "I'm doing okay," she said. "But I do have my questions about you being happy." Harry looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Because two weeks ago, you were overly-irritable, and now it seems like nothing could upset you," Hermione explained.

"I'll explain it to you later," Harry said.

"Okay," Hermione answered simply. She was not one to argue with Harry when he made an agreement with her.

Potter Residence

"Oh, James! Shut up!" Lily shouted. "Why do you have to go on about every bloody little thing?"

James sighed. "Because," he said, running a hand through his hair, "you're always yelling!"

"I wouldn't yell if you wouldn't get pissed off about me buying generic taco shells!"

"Well, they're stale!"

"They're not stale, James!"

"They are stale!"

"They are not!" Lily shouted. "I don't even know why I bothered to come back!"

James frowned. "Because Harry was sick," he said.

"I meant back to you!" Lily shouted, before slamming the door in James's face. James sighed. He went back downstairs. He flopped down onto the couch in front of the television, but didn't turn it on. He lay there, staring at the rotating ceiling fan.

It was hours until he realized that he had been counting the number of times he saw the fan go around. "879,384..." he muttered. "879, 388..." Lily stepped downstairs quietly.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked. James looked up.

"I'm counting the number of times the ceiling fan rotates," James explained quickly. Lily nodded in understanding before managing, "Oh."

Hogwarts

"Harry, can you please tell me now?" Hermione begged.

"No," Harry answered.

"Please?"

"No, I don't think I will..."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Hermione, no."

"Come on! Please?" Hermione begged.

"No!"

"Fine," Hermione said. "I don't want to know anyway."

"Yes you do," Harry said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't! It was probably some ridiculous thing like getting screwed for the first time or something!"

Harry glared at Hermione, before pulling her into the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione, you can't tell anyone. Nobody's supposed to know," Harry said. Hermione's brown eyes gleamed with excitement. She stared at him expectantly.

"My mother's alive," Harry blurted out. Hermione's eyes widened. "Seriously. I got really sick over the holidays, and-Hermione, it wasn't anything serious...I probably had some weird flu-like thing. I slept for days. Anyway, when I got sick, someone called for my mother, and she showed up at Grimmauld Place. So...she told me why. It was for my protection. She didn't tell me while I was sick, but the night before I left, she told me. And... she kicked Stacy out, and she and Dad are having a lot of problems right now. Speaking of problems, I should probably write to them right now. I'll see you in a few minutes, Hermione. I have to go get ink."

The sudden spill of information was still water logging Hermione's brain.

Harry returned several minutes later with a bottle of ink. "Hurry up!" Hermione cried. "We're late!"

"Okay, okay," said Harry. "Have a heart attack..."

Hermione sighed, irritated. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way to their next class.

"Hermione! I'm highly capable of walking myself!"

"Walking's not good enough!" Hermione snapped. "You have to run!"

Harry scoffed, and allowed himself to be strung along by Hermione.

When they got into the classroom, everything was silent. Hermione's cheeks turned red, and McGonagall said, "So nice that you could join us today. Have a seat. Now." Everyone stared at the two. They were both aware of the eyes that were on them, but they simply ignored them. They knew what everyone thought they'd been doing. Sickos.

Potter Residence

"Lily, sorry!" James called, as he knocked her hairbrush into the toilet. "I'll buy you a new one!"

"What are you talking about, Jims?" Lily inquired, stepping into the bathroom.

"I accidentally knocked your brush into the toilet," James said nervously.

"So?"  
"So... I thought you'd get mad for me doing so."

"For knocking that brush into the toilet? No! I just want a new one!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Kelly Preston when she has red hair?" James asked.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said playfully.

"Well, really..."

"When you're ready, go get me another brush."

James sighed. He wished he hadn't knocked the brush into the toilet. "And while you're getting ready, I'm going to get the old brush out of the toilet and hit you over the head with it!"

James's eyes widened in fear, and he ran out of the bathroom, half his face covered in shaving cream.

"I was joking!" Lily called.

"I know!" James called up the stairs.

Lily rolled her eyes. She used her wand to levitate the brush out of the toilet and into the garbage can.

Lily went downstairs. She looked into the other bathroom. James was leaning up against the wall by the toilet. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You bitch," he said. "You tried to kill me."

Lily looked around wildly, looking for a reason he would say this. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"You poisoned me."

"No, I didn't, James."

"You did too! I've been throwing up for the past day now! Ever since I ate those damn tacos!"

"James! I had the SAME TACOS YOU DID. I MADE THEM. DON'T BE STUPID!"

"How can I be stupid and dying at the same time?"

"Simple! I can kill you right now!" Lily screamed, before running out of the bathroom and up to Harry's room. She wished that Harry was home right now; she could talk to him. Just then, Harry's owl came in. "Hedwig," she muttered through her tears. She took the letter off of the owl's leg.

She read the letter her son sent her (which was very, very long.) It was sad, but... somehow, she wished that she could've been told that. Several lines had made her wish that she had never faked cancer. (i.e. "...missed you a lot..." and "if dad does anything stupid, tell him to shut his face, or you'll bail out Stacy/Sarah..." and "...hate dad for what he's done...").

Lily wrote back. She knew Harry would be able to tell that she'd been crying when she was writing the letter, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

Hogwarts

"Harry, I'm glad you wrote to your mother. Do you think Hedwig will be able to get there safely? I mean, she's really old," Hermione said at breakfast.

"Hermione, she's only six years old. I got her for my ninth birthday from Hagrid. She's not old," Harry said. Just then, Ron called from behind him. "Oy! Make room!" he said. Harry scooted over. He sighed.

"Look at all this great food!" Ron said happily.

"Ron, any food looks great to you," Harry said. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I was just... clearing my mind," Ron said.

"Ron, there's just one problem with your alibi," Harry said.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You can't clear something that's not there." Hermione giggled. Ron glared at her. Hermione gave a false frown. Harry could tell she was holding back a smile.

AN: Okay. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My best friend died on Thursday, otherwise I would've posted then. But, I couldn't find the strength in my fingers after I pulled him out from under my mom's car by the tail. Okay? Post later. Suggestions welcome. Tell that ass who posted that last review to shut their face, and that they're lucky that they're signed, otherwise I'd delete that shitty review they put there. Honestly...


	7. The Little Accident

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in like, a million days. My computer was being moronic and it wouldn't save anything so I couldn't post it and it kept getting deleted… so we got a new computer. ANYWAY, enjoy the story…

"Harry, why haven't you done your homework yet?" Hermione demanded.

"What homework?" Harry said blankly.

"What homework? What homework? You've been dozing off in class again, haven't you? I'll help you this ONE time but if this ever happens again, so help me, I will NOT help you ever again. Understand?" Hermione shouted. Harry sank down into his chair. He nodded.

"Good. Now go be a good boy and get some parchment paper, quills and ink." Hermione sighed as she watched Harry go up the stairs to the dormitory. She knew he'd been having a hard time, but to her, that was still no excuse to not do homework, which was due the next day.

When Harry returned, he set said items on the table and said, "Hermione, did you know that this came?" Hermione looked up.

"Know that what came?" she asked.

"This letter from my mum. It was just sitting on my bed."

"I never knew," Hermione said truthfully.

"Okay," said Harry. "Hedwig must've dropped it off."

"Yeah."

"I told you she wasn't old." Hermione laughed lightly.

"Shut up, it's time to work," she said loudly.

"Always trying to change the subject," Harry muttered.

"Harry, if I weren't mistaken, I'd think you were accusing me of being wrong," Hermione said playfully.

"Oh, no, never. Not you, Hermione," Harry said as Hermione giggled across from him.

"Anyway, Harry, what does the letter say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know; I never read it." Harry opened the letter, spent about a minute reading it, then looked up.

"She and Dad have been fighting a lot. She doesn't know if she'll stay with him," Harry said mournfully.

"Harry, write back and tell her that it's not fair to you if they go their own separate ways. It's causing you too much emotional harm."

"Hermione, I can just go home and talk to her later tonight, you know? Dumbledore will let me," Harry told her. Dumbledore always treated Harry special.

"Okay, Harry. Before that, we need to work on homework."

"'Mione, wait. I'm not done drawing a smiley face on this piece of paper to send back," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, how much paper did you bring down?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Just one piece," Harry said simply.

"You just used the last piece of paper on a smiley face?" she shouted. "Imbecile."

Harry looked up at Hermione with the most hurt face he could manage. It was the kind of face he used on McGonagall when he was late for class and he got yelled at, only more depressing. It was as if he were a five-year-old who'd just been told his dog died. It was sad. Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that," she said calmly. "Forget the homework for now; let's go do something fun."

"Okay," Harry said.

"We can go throw rocks in the lake," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Harry repeated.

"Is that the only word you know?" said Hermione, almost irritated.

"No," Harry said simply. "I know plenty of words."

Harry and Hermione went down to the lake, meeting up with Ron on the way down, who went with them. They all sat down on a group of large boulders sitting on the edge of the lake. Ron sat on the largest one, while Harry and Hermione sat on the smaller ones. They each picked up a handful of rocks, throwing them into the lake one by one.

Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and food, while they talked with Hermione about school and summer. "So, Hermione, what are you going to do this summer?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione, shrugging. "I'll probably do what I always do: spend half with my parents and half with you two."

"Sounds like… not fun. That sounds just like last summer."

"Duh, Ron. That's what I said. I said, 'What I always do'. That means it's going to sound the same as it did last summer."

"Uh-oh, Hermione," said Harry sarcastically. "You better watch out. Ron's turning into a genius."

They all laughed at Harry's joke, even Ron. He only laughed for a minute, though. Hermione wouldn't stop laughing, especially after she snorted, which only made it worse. Things literally got worse when she fell off the rock and into the water. Ron and Harry stood up and jumped off the rocks quickly. They ran over to the spot where Hermione fell. Harry picked Hermione up out of the water while Ron helped her sit up against the rock.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry and Ron both said at the same time.

"You guys, I think my head's bleeding," Hermione whispered. Harry looked at Ron, and then put his hand on the back of Hermione's head. Sure enough, his hand was covered in blood.

"Ron, we have to take her up to the castle. Now." The boys carried Hermione up to the castle, and by the time they got her to the hospital wing, she had already passed out.

They laid Hermione down on one of the sterile beds, and then told Madame Pompfrey what had happened. The two sat by Hermione's bed for about four hours. When Hermione woke up, Harry was sitting next to her. "Harry? Wh…where's Ron? What happened?" Hermione muttered.

"Ron's in the bathroom. You fell and hit your head on… something. I have no idea what. All I know is you couldn't stop laughing, and all of a sudden you just… fell. If you hadn't gotten hurt, it probably actually would've been hilarious."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's about six," Harry answered.

"At night or in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you've been sleeping for four hours. Now you tell me if we were out by the lake at 2:00 in the morning or 2:00 at night." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. Okay it's six at night. I get it."

"Hermione, you know I'm just giving you a hard time," Harry said coolly.

"Yes, I know," Hermione giggled.

"Watch yourself. Don't laugh too much. You might fall off of the bed or something."

This only made Hermione laugh more. Then, Ron walked in.

"Ahhh… so refreshed."

"Okay, Ron. Too much information. Please. Don't tell us that again," said Hermione.

"Ah. You're awake. How'd you sleep?" asked Ron.

"Can't complain. Our_ wonderful_ nurse made sure my head wouldn't hurt. I should actually probably be going."

Hermione got dressed and then went with her friends down to dinner.

"Harry, did you talk to your mother yet?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up at her and stared at her for a minute. "I would've been able to if Hermione McGiggles hadn't fallen off of a rock," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to stay with me the whole time, you know."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

"Harry, that's so sweet of you," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I was worried. Unlike Ron, who lets his bladder control problems get in the way of one of his best friends. What kind of sick person are you, Ron Weasley?" Harry said in mock anger.

They all started laughing. None of them had felt that good in ages.

"Anyway," said Harry. "I'd better get going. I need to go see Dumbledore about seeing my mother. She needs me right now."

"Okay, Harry. See you later… or tomorrow or whenever," said Hermione, getting mixed up at almost every word.

Harry waved at his two best friends and then strolled out of the Great Hall.

A/N: I know this is kind of short. I wrote it in like, an hour. Yes……..I'm working on two other stories--- one to be posted on and one story about Degrassi: The Next Generation, starring… CRAIG MANNING! WAHAHAHA! Okay, bye. R/R


End file.
